My Babysitter's A Vampire, New Cast Member?
by Sparkly Waffles
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire nor the characters, sadly.**

Quinn Riley walked into the studio of My Babysitter's A Vampire as bravely as she could for a twelve year old. She had on her spiffiest polo, her favorite shorts, her lucky Converse, makeup, and her hair was clean, fresh, and straight. Her parents followed her but couldn't enter the conference room. She glanced back at her parents for one reassuring look and the door was closed behind her.

"So, miss... Riley is it?"

"Yes sir." Quinn responded.

"I was told that you had a character idea for the show." Quinn hadn't expected to be brought up so fast. Cameron Kennedy, Matthew Knight, Atticus Mitchell, Vanessa Morgan, and Kate Todd all sat on one side of the table. Quinn took out her composition notebook that had her ideas and designs for her character in it. It had taken her MONTHS to find the perfect one. That meant tons of scribbled on and ripped out pages. She flipped right to the page because the spot was marked.

This is Jake: .

"I have her description on the next page." Quinn added wearily as everyone passed the notebook around. She got a bunch of "Wow!"s and "How did you do this?"s from everybody, including the cast. Now that Quinn felt a little better about herself, the director asked her a question she'd been waiting for.

"Now who will play this character? I see that she's seventeen. Do you know anybody?" Quinn held up her hand respectively and said

"How old do you think I am?" The director rubbed his chin in thought and came up with

"About sixteen..." Quinn smiled and said

"Way off. I'm twelve." Everybody looked to be in shock.

"Dude... There goes my shot with her. Dangit!" Atticus whispered to Matthew. Matthew then face-palmed which was obvious to everybody that Atticus had said something stupid. Quinn shook her head and asked the director

"Could I maybe play the part?" The director scratched his head and thought for a bit.

"Well, I guess you could. You certainly look the part." Quinn blushed when he said that and replied with,

"Thank you."

"I guess since you're a cast member, you can stay for the meeting..."

"Can I go tell my parents that I'll be a bit longer?" The director said

"Sure, why not." The guard opened the door for her and she told her parents,

"I got the part!" They hugged her and Quinn, now Jake, said

"I'll be a bit longer, since I'm part of the cast now…" She retreated back into the room and took her place on the other side of the table, between Vanessa and Kate. Atticus whispered to Vanessa,

"Can I switch places with you?" Vanessa rolled her eyes and nodded, trading places with Atticus as quietly as she could.

"Thank you!" Atticus whispered. The director looked over at them and shook his head, not noticing that Atticus was now sitting next to Quinn.

"Hey," Atticus whispered to Quinn.

"Not now, Atticus. Shhh… Pay attention." Kate gave Quinn a high five under the table. Surprisingly, Atticus paid attention after Quinn said that.

* * *

After the meeting

Quinn walked out with the cast, stopping to introduce them to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is the cast. Their names are Atticus, Cameron, Matthew, Vanessa, and Kate."

"Nice to meet all of you," Quinn's parents replied. Just then, the director came up and gave Quinn's parents her scripts.

"These are Quinn's scripts. She is one of the main characters, so… she has quite a few lines to learn each episode. Have her go over them when you get home. Quinn can spend the rest of the day getting to know the cast here, so you can go back home and she'll call you when she's ready." Quinn had overheard what the director said and went back to report to everybody,

"I get to stay the rest of the day and just hang out!" A quite too loud, 'YES!' was heard from Atticus and Matthew's direction. Quinn looked that way and rolled her eyes. Matthew hit Atticus upside the head. Then a loud 'OWWW!' was heard.

"Hey, Vanessa, can you show me where my dressing room will be?"

"Sure! No problem." Vanessa led Quinn through the set and to the dressing rooms. They passed Atticus', Matthew's, Cameron's, Vanessa's, and Kate's before they got to hers.

"And here it is! Sadly, yours is the smallest, since you just joined. But it's the closest to the bathroom!" Quinn opened the door and looked in. In the small room, there was a couch, a closet and a computer desk. She closed the door and walked to the 'chill area' where everybody was. Atticus made Matthew scoot over so Quinn could have a spot.

"Hey, Atticus, can I call you Atty?" Quinn asked. Atticus thought about it for a second then agreed with,

"Yeah, sure."

"So, Quinn," Matthew began. "What are your hobbies?" Quinn thought for a bit then said,

"I like to draw and read."

"Sweet." Matthew said. Quinn reached in her purse and grabbed something.

"I have a question. Can any of you solve a Rubik's Cube? I solved the white layer and now I can't solve the rest of it." Atty grabbed it from her hands and said,

"I can!" As Quinn learned more about the others and they learned about her, Atty was solving the Rubik's Cube diligently.

"DONE!" Atty raised the completed Rubik's Cube in the air, interrupting the conversation being held between Quinn and Matthew.

"Thank you so much!" Quinn took the Rubik's cube and put it back into her purse.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I have to write more on it in a new chapter... Hope you like it!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

**I know what you're thinking... Hey, this isn't a chapter! But I have something important to tell you, concerning the story. I will most likely not be able to upload much, considering that I have school starting tomorrow. I might be able to finish this second chapter (which will probably be short) and get it up here, maybe (this is what I'm shooting for) by Friday... I'M SAYING MAYBE. NOT FOR SURE.**

**Once, again I'm sorry that school exists and that those of you that really got into this story are having to wait so long... I will try my best to upload, because I love each and every one of you that love my story.**

**Thanks for reading this.**

**-Qubuscus**


	3. 2nd Author's Note In A Row, Sorry

**Sorry, I won't be able to update on my story or any story for a while because my computer is in the shop and the story is on my computer not the desktop. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long.**


End file.
